


The vampire and the loner

by snow_tiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, My First Fanfic, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Keith (Voltron), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_tiger/pseuds/snow_tiger
Summary: He sat in class trying to prosses everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He tried to kill himself, was stopped by a good looking vampire, who now was his new desk buddy.////////////////////////////////////This is my first fanfic so it's probably bad.Still I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter one

Keith sat in the back of Shiro's car. It was totally still, not because there was nothing to say, there was to much unspoken.

They were on their way home from the hospital.

/Flashback/

Keith was in his bathroom, he had locked the door. Shiro stood on the other side and screamed ,,Keith open the door, NOW!"

He didn't got an answer. He ran down searching for the replacement key. He found it and run up again. He opened the door only to find Keith on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Keith screamed at Shiro ,,Leave me alone, I freaking want this!”. ,,Well I don't want you to die so, no I'm not gonna leave!" Shiro hissed back anger in his voice and worry in his eyes as he pressed the towel he had grabbed on the deep cuts. Calling an ambulance whit his free hand.

/Flashback end/

That happened 2 weeks ago. Now Keith was grounded, where not allowed near any sharp objects and had to go to a therapist.

They reached their house and Keith kicked open the door, once the car had stopped.

Shiro went around the car to help Keith, but the boy just hissed at him, he looked like a cat, a very aggressive cat.

Keith went straight to his room, locking the door behind him and stared searching for any thing sharp. There were no sicers and it looked like Shiro also found all his blades. He sat down on his bed taking of the bandage. The deep cuts healed good ,,well fuck" Keith mumbled. As It was getting late and the sun was already gone. Shiro knocked on the door. Keith said ,,go away."

,,I just wanted to make sure you ok."

,,I'm fine, now go away!"

,,Ok" Shiro sounded hurt but Keith didn't care. The boy sat there a few more minutes, putting the bandages back on. He got up and walked over to his window, it wasn't looked, he took the opportunity and climbed out on to the roof he jumped down soundless. And walked through the neighborhood, straight to the bridge over the river, he already jumped of this bridge one time, his friend Pidge saved him from drowning, that happened 5 weeks ago. Now he was ready to try again. As he walked closer he could see a figure standing on the handel.

He walked closer, it was a brown haired boy whit tan skin about his age. The boy turned on his heels and jumped of the bridge on to the ground ,,You smell so sweet and intense~" ,,What did you say?"

,,I said, you smell tasty." The boy was now right in front of Keith and pushed him against one of the carrier's of the bridge, pinning him down ,, w-what do you want?" Keith asked his voice shaky. ,,Your blood" the blue eyes stared right through Keith.

The boy bide Keith's neck ,,really sweet~" he mumbled against Keith neck.

,,Can't say the same about you, freak!" Keith hissed in pain. ,,Where are your manners young boy?" The vampire said sharp.

,,Can you stop now I'm feeling dizzy..." Keith mumbled before passing out.

#Lance pov#

Well shit what should Lance do now? Bring him home of course, but how he didn't know where the cute boy whit the violet eyes lived! He picked the black haired male up and followed his smell to an old wood house. One window on the second floor was open. Lance jumped up whit out using any force, he landed quite. Lance climbed through the window and laid the small body on the bed and left a note.

#Keith pov#

He woke up the next morning whit a bad headache. Was it just a dream? He sat up slowly, holding his head. He looked around, his eyes got stuck on a note on his desk. He stood up and walked over to the note.

,,Morning sleepy head,

Sorry for drinking your blood. I could help myself it smelled just so sweet (like you;)).

I hope you're in the right house and bed. You passed out before you could tell me so I just guessed. My name is Lance by the way. Hopefully I will see you again soon.

Sorry again.

Love Lance"

It was not a dream.

In this moment Shiro knocked on the door ,,Are you up?" ,, Yes" ,,Good than get dressed we are leaving in 15 minutes."

Oh great Keith had to go to school again. ,,Ok" he mumbled. He really didn't wanted to go to school, but Shiro would force him, he knew that so he just started getting dressed, his decision to were a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans l, where not the best, it was already November so it was cold.

He walked down stairs and went to the kitchen where Shiro waited for him

,,breakfast?" He asked, Keiht shock his head as he started packing his backpack. Shiro went to the car Keith followed slowly. The young boy sat down in the back of the car.

They drove to school in silence. The older one brought him to the front door and drove to work. Keith walked through the door, trying to avoid Lotor and his gang. He walked down the hallway to his locker putting in his books. He heard some one coming straight for him. ,,Oh look the loner boy is back." Lotor joked ,,go away" Keith mumbled. ,,What did you say faggot?" ,,I said go away!" Keith said a little louder. Lotor pushed him against the locker, Keith fell down. They started kicking the black haired boy. ,,STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" Keith knew the voice, it couldn't be or was it? Lotor and the rest of his gang stopped and turned around, locking at the blue eyed boy from last night. ,,What did you say?" Lotor asked sharp. ,,Are you deaf or something, I said stop!" Lance grabbed Lotor by the throat and lifted him in the air like it was nothing. The boy whit the white hair gasped for breathe. ,,Not so tuff now, huh?" ,,Lance let him go" Keith screamed. Lance instantly let Lotor fall down. Lotor stood back up and backed Away slowly. Lance helped Keith back up ,,you ok?" Lance asked.

,,yeah I'm fine." Keith lied his stomach hurted really bad, but he didn't wanted to show that. Lance stilled holded his hand tightly. Lance picked up the books whit his free hand and put them in the locker, he pulled out his math book. ,,How do you know what lesson I have?" Keith asked. ,,I got the same schedule as you. I saw it last night in your room." ,,Ok that sounded really creepy." Keith joked coughing a little. ,,That was rude. You can't just walk around and tell people that they are creepy." Lance played hurted. They walked to Keith's classroom and Lance went to his desk while Keith was stopped by his friend Hunk. They talked for a while until the bell rang and Keith walked to his place. Lance looked up from his drawing as he stepped closer. ,,So your the new desk buddy Hunk talked about.". ,,Yeah I guess" Keith took place next to Lance. ,,Why did you helped me whit the bullies?" Keith asked suddenly. ,,I couldn't stand seeing you on the floor and being beaten up, I just had to do something." Lance responded instantly.

,,Okay thanks" the stayed quiet until the bell rang again. Keith got up and went up to Hunk. They talked the whole break, Lance sat on his place drawing something that looked like a girl on the edge of a cliff. Her arms were wide open. Keith took place again ,, that's pretty good." Keith looked at the drawing. ,,Thanks" Lance said whit out looking up. The lesson started and The teacher started talking about history. Keith instantly spaced out, thinking of everything that had happened the last 24 hours. He got bide by a good looking vampire that is now his new desk buddy. He thought about Lance. As It was time for lunch break Keith went outside whit Hunk, Pidge waited for them at there usual spot. ,,Morning Hunk. Hi Keith, where have you been?"

,, Hospital" Pidge instantly knewed why and that he didn't wanted to talk about it. ,,What's up whit does bide marks on your neck?" Hunk asked changing the subject. ,,Oh this was ahm-"

,,That was me I guess. I get a little rough sometimes." Lance walked closer putting his arm around Keiht giving him a kiss on the cheek. ,,What the hell?!" The small boy hissed under his breath.

,,Can I talk to you for a second?" Lance said as he dragged the black haired boy away from his friends.

They reached a dark spot.

,,What as that about?!" Keith asked angry

,,I helped you?" Lance said confused.

,,By telling them that you get a little rough sometimes?! That sounded like your my boyfriend, which if you didn't noticed, your not!"

,,Then what would you had said? ,, I got bide by a vampire!"?"

,, Anyways what do you want, freak?" Keith change the subject, knowing that Lance was right.

,,I want to make a deal whit you. I protect you from the bullies and in exchange I'm allowed to drink your blood." Keith could really need some help with the bullies ,,And why would I say yes?" ,,Because I know how much you hate them and that you can't Handel them on your own." Lance got a point. ,,Ok" Keith said after a short struggle.

Keith looked Lance in the eyes, he looked thirsty. ,,Just do your thing already!" Keith said pushy. ,,I have to make a few things clear, if you starting to feel dizzy say it, I'm trying to stop before that happens but I can't promise and I could kill you if I can't stop."

,,Yeah,yeah, I don't care, just drink." He pulled up his sleeve, they both stared at the bloody bandages ,,oh right I forgot about that. Then just do it on my neck again or something."

,,What happened there?" Lance asked shocked.

,,I tried to kill myself." Keith said like it was something usual.

,,That was why I could smell your blood so intense." Lance mumbled. Keith pulled down his sleeve and said ,,Do you want my blood or not?" ,,I don't want it I need it. If I don't drink blood in a long time, I'm going mad and start killing everything whit a heartbeat." ,,Like Pidge when he is hungry." Keith joked. ,,so you gonna drink or not?" The black haired boy tilted his head to one side. Lance stepped closer and bide the neck of the smaller one. Keith hissed in pain. ,,I'm sorry" Lance mumbled against his neck. ,,Ah it's fine" Keith sight. Lance stopped after a few more seconds. ,,You done?" ,,Yeah" ,,Than let's go back." Keith started walking. ,,Wait!" Lance shouted. Keith turned around and stood face to face whit Lance. ,,What is i-!?" Lance kissed him before he could finish the question. Keith was confused but just followed Lance movement's. He could taste his own blood on the lips of the taller boy, he really liked the kiss, but he wasn't going to show that. They separated.

,,What the actual fuc-"

,,Language!"

,,Your not my dad!"

,,But your boyfriend."

,,Who said that?"

,,I did and your little moans. You also looked like you were really enjoying it." Lance said and chuckled a little. Keith went red. Did he really moaned? ,,Wait how could you see me? Were your eyes open? Really?!" Keith raged.

Lance grabbed his hand and said ,,Let's go back, so you can introduce me to your friends." He smiled and started dragging Keith back.

Pidge and Hunk waited for them. ,,So this is your boyfriend?" ,,Yes the one and only." Lance said proud.

They asked Lance some more questions. Keith started shivering, Lance took of his jacket and handed over to the boy whit the beautiful violet eyes. ,,Put it on"

,,But now your going to freeze!"

,,I'm fine, really."

,,Okay, if you say so." Keith put on the jacket it was a little to big but comfy and it smelled very good. He snuggled in to it. ,,You guys sound like an old married couple." Hunk joked. They all chuckled a little.

After lunch break they went back in, Keith kept on the jacket. The rest of the day flew by. Lance walked Keith home. ,,So then see you tomorrow." Lance said as they reached Keith's house. ,,Wait! Your jacket." Keith said as Lance was about to leave. ,,Keep it." Lance smiled. The black haired male blushed ,,Are you sure?" ,,Yes I'm sure." Lance turned around and walked away. Keith went inside whit a big smile on his face. Shiro wasn't home yet so he just went to the kitchen and started making him self a sandwich. His phone rang, it was a message form Lance.

Lancey: ,Hey sweetheart.'

Keith <3: ,Hi."

Lancey: ,What I don't get a cute nickname?:('

Keith<3: ,I'm not good at giving nicknames.'

Lancey: ,Then just call me honey.=)'

Keith <3: ,Are you serious?'

Lancey: ,Yes <3'

Keith<3: ,Ok, honey?' Keith blushed as he typed the message.

Lancey: ,Can I come to your place tonight?' Lance asked via text message.

Keith <3: ,Sure, I'm just waiting for Shiro to come home so I can ask him.'

Lancey: ,Ok text me as soon as you know.'

Keith went to his room, sat down at his desk and eat. As he finished he laid down on his bed and snuggled deep into Lance's jacket, he fell asleep, dreaming about Lance. He woke up to the sound at the front door opening, Shiro was back. Keith got up and looked at his phone 16:30 he had slept for half'n hour. Keith ran down ,,can a friend come over for a sleepover? ,,Sure why not?" ,,Thank you!" Keith smiled and went back upstairs, texting Lance.

Keith <3: ,Shiro said it's okay, when are you gone be here?'

Lancey: ,30 min.'

Keith<3: ,Okay:D'

Keith trowed His phone on the bed and started cleaning his messy room.

30 min and one clean room later.

The door bell rang and Keith ran down the stairs almost crashing in Shiro. He opened up. ,,Hi" he said out of breath. ,,Hey sweetie~, did I make you this breath less?" Lance joked. ,,No I ran down the stairs!" Keith said. ,,Come in." They went to the kitchen ,,sooo your the friend Keith talked about?" Shiro asked ,,yes my name is Lance, nice to meet you." They chatted for a while. Now they walked to Keith's room. Lance sat down on the bed and Keith looked the door. He wanted to asked Lance about vampire stuff and didn't want Shiro to walk in. ,,So..." Keith said as he sat down next to Lance ,, what's up whit the changing eye color?" ,,You noticed that?" ,,Yeah last night they were blue and now they're green." ,,That's a vampire thing my eyes change from blue to green, some times even yellow." ,,That's soooo cool." Keith said whit big eyes. They talked for a while ,,how old are you?" Keith said shy.

,,17" Lance said.

,,And for how long?"

,,One year, vampires aren't immortelle, we age just like you." Lance explained laughing.

,,Okay." Keith was a little embarrassed.

,,I'm tired." Lance said as he stood up and

took of his shirt and pants and laid down in Keith's bed again ,,are you coming?" The smaller boy blushed ,,ah y-yes I'm just gonna keep my clothes on, because it's cold." Keith stoddert. ,,So you want to sleep in jeans?" Lance laughed. ,,Yeah." ,,You are a stupid goof ball, then at least change into something comfortable." ,,O-okay" Keith grabbed something from the closet, Lance watched every movement. ,,Could you stop staring?" ,,No" Lance grind. ,,Pervert!" Keith jocked. ,,Just change already!" Keith changed felling really uncomfortable. ,,You are so beautiful" Lance mumbled. ,, What?" Keith asked putting on a comfortable shirt. ,, You are beautiful." Lance said. ,,Why would you say that? I'm covered in scars."

It was true. There were a lot of scars all across his body. ,,That is what makes you beautiful." Lance said softly ,,They show that your a fighter and that nothing can kill you!" Keith didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quite and change his pants. As he finished he laid down next to Lance. Looking in to his face and those beautiful eyes. ,, I'm not tired." the boy said. ,,Me neither" Lance answered ,,But I know what we could do." The male smiled as he crawled on top of the smaller one. He said ,,if you want me too stop say it and I'm going to stop." Lance said serious. Keith nodded, Lance pinned his hands down over his head and kissed him rough, Keith moaned a little. ,,Shhh I don't want Shiro to hear us." Lance whispered against his lips.

Keith could help himself ,,I-I-I'm tr-trying".

Lance moved one hand down and under Keith's shirt and kissed him again more intense this time, Keith gasped for breath Lance took the opportunity and brought his tongue in the mouth of the smaller boy. Keith tried to fight against him, whit out any luck. Lance's hand moved up and down on his chest. Lance took of Keith's shirt and pinned him back down. Lance kissed his way down along his neck and down his chest. Keith moaned loudly, Lance kissed him to make him quiet. ,,Shhh little puppy." Lance said softly but strict. ,,I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so excited and scared, I've never done this before." Keith whispered. ,,and your very dominant, so I don't really know what I should do." ,, I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" ,,Oh god no, just tell me what I can do." ,,Just let me lead you, now turn around for me." Lance grind, Keith did as he was told and turned around. ,,Is this really ok whit you?" ,,Yeah." ,, It's gone hurt, you have do be very quiet." Lance pulled down Keith's pants and his own underwear. ,,Ready?"

,,What do you guys want for dinner?" Shiro asked through the door. They both separate and both blushed heavy. ,,Oh am we don't know yet!" Keith respond. ,,Okay then let me know when you know." Shiro went back down stairs. ,,Okay maybe we should wait until shiro is asleep." Lance said, getting dressed again. ,,Yeah that's sounds like a good idea." Keith got up and picked up his shirt. ,,So about dinner, vampires can't eat."

,,What do you mean by they can't?"

,,We throw everything up. Except for blood." Lance explained.

,,So I'm just gonna tell Shiro that we aren't hungry."

,,You can eat something if you like!"

,,Nah I'm fine."

,,Are you sure?"

,,Yeah honey I'm sure." Keith said, Lance blushed. ,,Do you want something to drink?" ,,When it's okay whit you." Lance said carrying. ,,Yeah it's fine, but don't do it on my neck again. I'm scared that Shiro will notice."

,,Then where should I do it?"

,,I don't know?"

,,What about your upper arm?"

,,Yeah that should work."

Lance walked closer taking of the shirt of his boyfriend and biting in his arm. Keith didn't hiss in pain this time.

Lance drank and the small boy started feeling dizzy but didn't say anything. Keith collapsed in the arms of the brown haired boy. ,,Was it to much?" Lance asked. ,,Why didn't you say something?!"

,,You looked like you would need it." Keith said weak but still smiling.

,,You're a stupid goofball!" ,,Can you lay me down?" Keith said ignoring Lance. Who picked him up and carried him to his bed. ,,Your not as heavy as I expected." Keith laughed awkwardly as Lance laid him down. ,,So what are we gonna do now?" The vampire asked as he sat down next to Keith. ,, Talking I guess?" Keith respond.

,,And about what?"

,,Just tell me something about being a vampire." Keith said excited.

,,What do you want to know?"

,, Everything, how you got turn, who turned you, have you ever turned or kill some one, why don't you burn in the sun? All this and soooo much more."

,,First of all vampires don't burn in the sun, it just hurts really bad, but you get used to the pain. Next some random dude in an dark alley turned me when I was like 12 or something and I've never turned some one but one time i hadn't eaten in 4 days and I was so close to going mad, that I kill a little girl who was playing in the woods." Lance said guild in his voice ,,Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." ,,No it's fine. So what about you?" ,, I'm not sure what do you mean?" ,,What about yourself hate." ,,Oh that, my parents died in a car accident when I was 6 and I survived whit out a scratch. I think it is my fault that their dead" Keith said his eyes were emotionless. ,,Then I got into an orphanage and I was there for 8 years it was hell. I had no friends I got bullied in school and started self harm as I was 11. I tried to kill myself like four times or something. Then Shiro adopted me." ,,That sounds really rough..."

,,It's not that bad."

,,Of course it is! You have been through hell!"

,,But now you're here to help me I hope?" Keith said smiling and siting up, crawling on to Lance lap. Looking up into his eyes.

,,Of course I'm here for you puppy. I would do anything for you!" ,,Thank you Lance." They sat their Keith on top of Lance and his head on the older ones chest. ,,I should go down and tell him that we're not hungry." Keith tried to get up but Lance held him close ,,no don't leave your so warm..." Lance said. ,,I have to tell Shiro!"

,,Text him"

,,Okay..." Keith gave up. He texted Shiro, that they weren't hungry. And went back to cuddle his boyfriend. ,, Sooo want to make out?" ,,Uh sure." They started kissing each other. Keith grabbed Lance's hair the Cuba boy kissed his neck and made a hickey. ,,Your mine you know that right?"

,,All yours~" Keith responded. Lance hands

wander down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. The smaller one took of his shirt and Lance stared once again at the bloody bandages and all the scars. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. ,,No please don't cry!" Keith said putting his hands on to the older ones cheeks and squeezing his face a little. ,,Pleas stop, can you tell me why?"

,,It's just how can some one so beautiful, hates himself sooo much!" ,, I'm sorry, I just grow up alone, no one cared about me. So I didn't cared about me neither. In school I got bullied because I was an orphan no one knowed that my parents were dead. The teachers didn't do anything when I was beaten up. Shiro tried to help me but he couldn't understand me, I tried to end this so many times." ,, I'm sorry." ,,For what?"

,,That I wasn't there for you..." ,, Don't blame this on you." Keith stood up and grabbed his shirt to put it back on. ,,Can...can I-i see the cuts?" Lance asked his voice just above a whisper. ,,Do you really want to see that?" Keith asked ,,it's really bad." ,,Yes." ,,Ok here we go" he pulled up his sleeve and started taking of the bandages. It was almost done ,,are you really sure?" ,,Yeah." Keith took of the last layer on the left side and started taking of the other side. Lance was scared. The cuts were really deep, the deepest went all the way along his forearm even a little in to the balm of his hand. They were 3 more cuts on above the big one one under it and on around his wrist. They started to heal, but one looked kinda infected ,,How did you survive this?"

,,I don't even know..." Keith finished and Lance started at two more cuts not as deep as the others but still pretty deep. ,,So yeah your the first one to see them. Besides the doctor who fixed me and Shiro saw it as he found me. Not even Pidge knows how bad it is." ,,Thank you that you trust me this much." Lance said sobbing ,,Hey don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad!" ,,I'm trying." Lance said still sobbing. ,,Wait here for a second I'm going to get new bandage, then I'm going to hug you!" Keith said walking to his bathroom. He came back a few minutes later new bandage on his arms and a smile on his face Lance was still crying. The smaller one walked to him and hugged him close. ,,Shhh it's fine your alright, I'm alright. It's going to be fine. We are gone get through this." Lance breath slowly got back to normal. ,,Okay I'm fine, sorry about that." ,,It's fine we all cry some times. Now come on." Keith grabbed the boy by his hand and dragged him to the bed. They laid next to each other and talked until Lance fell asleep. Keith snuggled on to him and hugged him.

,,Good night sleepy head" Keith whispered.

The next morning Keith got woken by the sound of Lance's voice. ,,Morning sweetheart." ,,Good morning." Keith mumbled. Lance stood up, ,,can I borrow some clothes?" ,,I don't think that I have something that would fit you but..." Keith got up and walked to the closet grabbing a blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans.,, you can try these. The biggest I have." He gave them to Lance. ,,Okay thanks." They fit surprisingly well. Keith changed too, then they went down stairs and Keith eat breakfast, Lance didn't. Shiro was still asleep so Keith left a note and they walked to school. They were holding hands, as they were almost there Keith let go of Lance's hand and started to search for his cigarettes. He found them and lit one. ,,What are you not gonna tell me how on healthy this is?" Keith joked. ,,No because I know that you, know that this could kill you. It's your decision how much time you want to spend whit me." Lance said and walked away. He took one last breath and put the cigarette out. He walked over to Hunk and Pidge who waited for him ,,what's up whit Lance?" Pidge asked. ,,He saw me smoke and now he's angry because I'm throwing away my life and time I could spend whit him." Keith said sad. ,,I didn't wanted to upset him and now he hates me." ,, I'm sure he doesn't hate you!" Hunk said. ,,Let's go to class before we are late." They walked Pidge to class and then went one floor up to their own class. ,,I'm just gone get my books." Hunk nodded and walked in the room. He walked across the hallway to his locker.

,,Where is your bodyguard, freak? Did he leave you like your parents?" He felt a hand on his shoulder before he got turn around. ,,Leave me Al-" before he could even finish he got punched into the nose from Lotor. He put his hands up to protect his face from the next punch. But the next punch went to his stomach. Keith gasped for breath and bended over. Lotor grabbed the back of his head and kicked his knee in the face of the smaller one. Keith could hear his nose break. The raven haired male fell to the floor, looking up in Lotor's face, then he looked around there was a crowd around them. He noticed the intense blue eyes from the Cuba boy he loved, Lance looked him in the eyes and turned around to walk away Lotor followed Keith's stare and joked ,,I guess he really is leaving you. Not even he cares anymore. You should just go and try to kill yourself again." Keith was a sobbing mess on the floor. Lotor and his friends went away. Keith got up and ran into the crowd and down the stairs. He fell down half of it and ended in a sobbing bloody mess. He texted Pidge.

Keef: ,Can you come to the staircase?'

Gremlin: ,Sure why?'

Keef: ,Pleas just come.'

He put away his phone and tried to even out his breath. Pidge came running up the stairs and kneeld down next to his friend ,,what happened?" Pidge asked in shook. ,,L-lotor." Keith said sobbing. ,,Okay we're going to talk about this later. Right now we have to get you to the nurse office." Pidge picked up the bigger and older one, whit out any problems. Keith was impressed Pidge was a lot smaller than him, he was kinda embarrassed getting carried around bridal style by his small friend. As they reached the nurse office Keith got fixed up and was allowed to go home if he wanted to. He didn't. He just would sit at home in his room, a blade on his wrist, he didn't wanted to break that promise that soon. He thanked Pidge for the help and went to his next class. It was hell. Not only hurted everything really bad no he also had to sit next to Lance! He glared at him anger in his eyes why didn't he helped him? /Because you are not important to him/ the voice in his head whispered. ,,Shut up I'm not gonna deal whit you right now!" Hi hissed underneath his breath. Lance heard him ,,I didn't said anything, asshole." Oh fuck he said that out loud?! The time slowly past by, to slow. As the time for lunch break came around Keith walked out the classroom and straight to Pidge's. They walked to the spot where they always stood. ,,So, what happened?" Pidge asked. ,,I just wanted to grab something from my locker as Lotor showed up and he beat me up. I saw Lance in the crowd and started crying Lotor told me to kill myself and Lance walked away whit out doing anything." He said his voice breaking. ,,Then in chemistry I tried to silence the voice, in my head And I said ,,Shut up I'm not gonna deal whit you right now!" Lance heard me and said something, I could understand. I think I really messed up." Now he was crying. Pidge hugged him ,,shhh it's alright he's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you." ,,No I don't deserve him!" Keith cried. Hunk walked over and asked ,,what's wrong? Why is he crying?" ,,He got beaten up and Lance just watched." Pidge responded angry. ,,Can you watch him for a second?" Pidge had spotted Lance. He walked over do the brown haired boy. ,,Why the fuck didn't you do anything?!" Pidge yelled at him. Lance just stood there hands in his pockets and eyes pinned to the ground. Pidge punches him in the nose and walked away. He wasn't the type for beating up people. But Lance hurted Keith, no one does that and got away. They have known each other since kindergarten and Keith was the only one how knew Pidge secret. He wasn't born a boy. He was trans and only Keith knew his real name. Pidge also knew everything about Keith they were like siblings.

#Lance pov#

He really had messed up. He really should had done something. He knew that he deserved way more then just a punch in the face, even tho it hurted. Really bad, he thought his nose might be broken. For his small and cute appearance Pidge had a hard punch. Lance hated himself for not helping Keith. At that moment he was just still pissed. He knowed that, that was not an excuse. He wanted to say sorry but Keith was still crying.

#Keith pov#

Pidge came back a grin on his face ,,I think I broke his nose." Keith looked down and started sobbing heavier. ,,He doesn't deserve you! So please don't cry about him." Hunk's words made things only worse. Keith ended as a sobbing mess on the floor whit a panic attack. Pidge said ,,count out of order focused on that."

,,9,1,8,4,7,3" Keith said gasping for air. ,,Good keep going, your fine, it's alright." Pidge said clameing his friend down. He looked up at his friend he saw Lance out of the corner of his eye. He stood up and whipped away his tears. Putting on a fake smile and looking in the familiar blue eyes, who were slightly green. His eyes were a mixture of guild and sadness. ,,Wow, the one second your a crying mess on the floor, having a panic attack and the next you stand straight whit a smile on your face?" Hunk said confused.

,,I didn't wanted Lance to see me like that." Lance was almost right next to them his nose was in an odd position it was bleeding down on his hoodie.

,,Keith your the strongest person I know. And i am so proud of you! Your were always there for me. Like a second brother. You know everything about me, things not even my real brother know. I trust you whit my life and I want you to be happy . So please listen to me when I say that your better of whit out him." Pidge said tears streaming down his cheeks. ,, I know Pidgey, it's just, he saved me from suicide the night I meet him. He made me feel worth living, he made me happy and I screwed up." Keith said hugging the smaller male and sobbing into his shoulder. Pidge calmly rubbed circles on the back of his friend.

The rest of the day went by, to slow in Keith’s opinion, after the bell had rang one last time he garbed his stuff and went out. He texted Pidge.

Keef: ,Hey Pidgoen, strabucks at 4?’

Gremlin: ,You know it!’

Keef: ,Ok see you then’

Keith pulled out his headphones and put on loud music, to block the voices out.

It did work, surprisingly well. He walked home quickly slamming the door behind him trowing his back in a corna and running up to his room closing the door and leaning against it. The black Haired boy started crying, he turned up the volume of his music. He felt a knock against the door he was leaning on. He took of his headphones and opened the door, it was Shiro's boyfriend, Adam.

,,Hey kiddo, you ok? Want to talk?” he asked caring. Keith nodded and stept aside so Adam could enter. ,,So, what happened?” Adam asked as the door was closed behind him. ,,I messed up.” Keith said sobbing. ,,There is this boy I really like and he saw me smoke and now he hates me! He watched me being beaten up, he had so much hate in his eyes.” he sobbed heavy before he fell down to the floor being a mess of tears and sobbes. Adam got on the floor right next to him. ,,shh its ok, I’ m sure he doesn't hates you.” ,,How can you be sure?” Keith looked him in the eyes. ,,we are talking about Lance right?” Keith nodded. ,,Well, he came to me today and said that he fells guilty about not helping you and that he is sure that you hate him, what he can understand after being such a shitty boyfriend.” Keith looked to the ground again and mumbled ,,I could nerve hate that stupid goofball.”

,,You should talk to etch other.” ,,I will text him later, and ask if we can talk tomorrow. But now I have to go i´m meeting Pidge in 20 min.” he got up and whipped away his tears taking deep breaths before offering Adam his hand and pulling the bigger one on his feet. ,,Thanks Adam.” he smiled. ,,Anytime kiddo.” Adam smiled back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge was already waiting for him. ,,You're late.” ,,Yeah I know I just talked to Adam about Lance. Now lets grab some coffee and talk or something.” they went in and ordered Pidge got himself as always a cappuccino whit to much sugar and Keith got a black coffee. They went back out again and went to the park. They sat down on the bank next to the playground. Keith stared at his phone, ,,Are you waiting for a message?” Pidge’s voice got him back to reality.

,,Oh amh no acutely I’m looking for the courage to send one.” He replied. Pidge took his phone and asked ,,Ok what to you want to writ and to who?” ,,I want to apologize to Lance.” Keith said shy. ,,Oh no not gonna, happen!” Pidge said strict. ,,But I have to!” Keith said begging. ,,This guy watched you being beaten and you want to apologize?!” Pidge screamt. They fought about this for 20 minutes, before Keith said ,,I can’t and don’t want to life whit out him!”. Pidge went quiet, giving him his phone back. ,,Thank you.” Keith hissed. Pidge looked hurt ,,I’m sorry Pidge, I should have said that.” Keith apologized. ,,It’s fine.” Pidge said ,,But pleas think about this!” ,,I just have to talk to him. I’m sorry Pidgey..” Keith said as he unlocked his phone and started typing

Keith <3: ,Hey Lance, I wanted to apologize for earlier. Are you free tomorrow after school? I just want to talk.’

Lancey: ,You should be apologizing, I was the one who watched you being beaten up. I’m free tomorrow where do you want to meet up?’

Keith<3: ,Park at 5?’

Lancey: ,Sounds good’

Keith <3: ,ok see you then?’

Lancey: ,Yeah.’

Keith put his phone back in his pocket. ,,I’m gonna meet him tomorrow at 5 in the park behind the school”

,,I’m coming whit you.” Pidge said strict. Keith knew that this was his final decision and he saw no point in arguing. They sat on a bench, talking about anything. After it had gotten dark Keith walked Pidge home and then went home where Shiro and Adam waited for him.

,,Eat whit us.” Adam said smiling. ,,Yeah you were avoiding me the last few days. Talk to us.” Shiro added whit a sad look and big puppy eyes ,,Pleas~?”. Keith hated these eyes, they were his only weakness. ,,Fine.” The young boy said as he sat down next to Adam and in front of his older adoptive brother. They sat there in silence until Adam asked ,,sooo, have you texted Lance?”.

,,Yeah I’m meeting him tomorrow at the park, Pidge is coming to.” Keith responded ,,I better get him a muzzle so he doesn't bite Lance. The poor boy already got a broken nose because of him.”

,,He watched you being beaten. How can Pidge not be pissed!” Shiro asked in rage. ,,So Adam told you?” ,,No the school called.” Shiro said a little clamer. ,,does something still hurt?” Adam asked looking at the small boy. ,,Nah it’s fine.” Keith said looking up from his plate. ,,Only my nose still hurts.”. they finished in silence Keith got up and went to his room. And fell in to his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.. The next day went by as usual. He was woken by Shiro, They eat breakfast and then. School. It was hell, Lotor joked about him but Pidge, he just raged and kicked the taller boy, right in his stomach. Lotor stubble backwards, gasping in pain and shook about the force the smaller one. ,,What the fuck? Get your fucking dog away from me!” ,,Pidge is not a dog! And I can hold him back. Even if I could I wouldn't, cause you really deserved that. Asshole:”. Keith said, then he turned around (really sassy) and told Pidge to follow him. The rest of the day went by in what seemed to be years. When school finally was over Keith and Pidge walked to Keith's place and into his room. Keith change in front of his friend whit no hesitation, Pidge knew what his body looked like and didn’t it brother. He changed into a gray hoodie whit ,I’m not gay. Guys are just hotter’ in rainbow written on the chest. ,,You sure you wanna wear this? Pidge asked. ,,Yeah I’m sure.” ,,If you say so bro.” They had still one hour left until the meeting. ,,So what do you want to say to him.?” Pidge asked Keith hadn't thought about that yet. ,,That's what I thought.” a sigh escaped his lips. They waited in silence and Keith got more nervous every second. They went to the park Lance was already waiting for Keith, but as he noticed Pidge he steeped back and studdert ,,Is he gonna beat me up?” . ,,No even tho I want to. Keith said that you don't deserve that evn tho you do deserved being beaten up. You hurt him so bad. I literally want to kill you right here right now.” Pidge hissed so much anger and hate in the voice of the small kid. ,,You are pretty scary for a little Boy.” Lance said trying to sound jocky but you could hear the panic. ,,I know.” Pidge said an innocent smile on his lips. ,,So anyways I wanted to apologize for smoking.” Keith said stopping the two from fighting. ,,You should apologize for that. I watched you being beaten I should beg for forgiveness.”.

,,I think I’m gonna puke, just make up already. I want to go home!”. Pidge said looking like he was going to barf. ,,Ok Pidge why don't you go to the playground I’m gonna pick you up later.” Keith hissed at his friend. ,,I’m NOT gonna play on the playground like a child I’m 14 years old! And besides that you’re not my dad.” Pidge augured. Keith just stared at him angry ,,Could you just go!” he said and Pidge turned around and walked away, flipping a middle finger in there direction. ,,I’m sorry about him. He’s not good whit people.” Keith apologized for his friend. ,,It’s fine. I guess she got every right to be mad at me. I know how much you mean to her.” ,,Yeah, we are like- WAIT! he’s a BOY! Why did you say her?” Keith asked confused and in rage. ,,Her blood, female blood smells slightly different. Don’t worry I'm not gonna tell anyone.” Lance responded. ,,Ok. That’s great, your great. Wait no. I mean you are great but I should be mad at you” Keith blushed trying to find something to say, what would be more emberising. Lance chuckled a little ,,You‘re cute when you ramble.” Keith looked at he ground his face was a dark red shade ,,Can we pleas just talk about what happened the last few days?“ ,,Yeah we can do that.“ Lance said seriously. ,,first of all I‘m sorry for watching you being beaten up, I should had done something and I hate myself for it. Second thing second, I just realist that all of this started whit one dame cigarette. And last thing, I want to say that I love you and it‘s fine whit me when you can‘t forgive me.“ Keith looked up from the ground meeting the tear filled blue eyes of Lance. ,,Shh it‘s ok. I forgive you. I love you too.“ Keith said pulling the bigger one closer, hugging him and petting his back. Lance broke and cried against the shoulder of the smaller one. They stood there in the middle of the park crying. ,,I have to pick up Pidge.” Keith said after Lance had calmed down a little. ,,ok, do you want me to come too?”. ,,I’m gonna asked Pidge. I don’t want that pretty face of yours get messed up again.” Keith took out his phone only to see that Pidge already had texted him.

Gremlin: ,I went home. I was tired of waiting’

Keef: ,ok stay safe!’

Gremlin: ,I’m not a little girl!’

Keef: ,I know, but I’m still worried about you!’

,,He already went home.” Keith said as he out his phone back in his pocket ,,So it’s just you and me.”. Lance smiled awkwardly ,,Yeah I guess so what do you want to do?”. Keith though about the question for a while and then said ,,what about we go to your place I still have no Idea where you live.” Keith said and chuckled a little. ,,NO.” Lance said instantly. ,,Oh ok.” Keith sounded hurt. ,,It’s not that I don't want you at my place its just… forget it. Can we just stay here?” lance said quietly. ,,Yeah we can to this. But I have to asked why.” Keith said as he took the hand of his friend and pulled him to the playground where Pidge went earlier. It was their spot, Keith and Pidge always meet there. Lance and Keith sat down on the swings ,,It’s just my father is home and he’s not exactly the father of the year.” ,,Oh I’m sorry for you.” Keith said looking at the brown haired male ,,If you want you can stay at my place. I’m sure Shiro and Adam would mind another gay kid in the house.” He looked at his friend. ,,I’m bi.” was the only answer he got. ,,So do you want to or not?”. ,,It’s fine I’m used to being beaten up, it doesn't even leave buries. Another good thing out of being a vampire.” Lance said joking, but his eyes where full of tears. ,,Ok your staying whit me. No buts!” Keith said as he stood up and hugged his friend who just started to cry again. It was getting dark as they went to Keith’s house. Adam and Shiro waited already for Keith, they looked a little confused as Keith and lance entert the living room ,,Hey, This is Lance. He’s gonna stay a while here. When it’s ok whit you two.” Keith said looking at his brother. ,,Yeah we know that this is Lance and it’s ok but why?” ,,My father is violent and Keith offered me to stay here.” Lance spoke up. Every one looked at him until Adam got up and hugged the boy. ,,Your welcome here any time and you can stay as long as you like.” he said whit a smile. Shiro got up too ,,Yeah kiddo.”. Lance looked up at the two male ,,Thank you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ,,You can wear my clothes for now. we’re gonna get your stuff soon.” Keith said as he grabbed some clothes from the closet ,,I’m not sure if it’s going to fit, but yeah just try somethings.”. ,,Thank you.” Lance said smiling, he took the pajama and change, his back turned to Keith. ,,These are a lot of scars.” Keith said shocked. ,,Yeah from my past. Before I got turned I mean.” Lance said as he turned back around. ,,Right about that, did you eat in the last few days?” Keith asked worry in his voice. ,,No, but it’s fine. You don't have to worry. I'm going out later.” ,,Your not going to drink a random persons blood, drink mine. It’s fine.” He took of his shirt and held his right arm out, it wasn’t banged anymore but still healing. Lance gulped and stept closer grabbing the arm of the pale boy. ,,Are you sure about this?” ,,Yes.” lance bite down and the sweet blood streamed into his mouth. Keith’s phone buzzed.

Voltron

Hunk: ,How did it went?’

Keef: ,Pidge told you?’

Gremlin:,Of cours, we are a team. No secrets remember.’

Shiro: ,They are in Keith's room.’

Keef: ,SHIRO!!!’

Matt: ,What are you guys talking about? Is there a new ship I missed?’

Gremlin: ,Yeah It’s Klance.’

Keef: ,Really you just took his name and put a k in front of it I’m dissapointed.’

Matt: ,???’

Shiro: ,Keith x Lance’

Keef: ,Oh my god. Could you guys pleas stop:’

Lance had finished by now and looked at Keith. ,,Who are you texting?”

,,Just texting whit the group.” Keith said showing lance the phone. ,,Shiro ships us too?” Lance laughed he took the phone and sat down on the bed. Keith put on a shirt and took place next to him.

Keef: ,Hey this is Lance can I join the group?’

Gremlin: ,I’m fine whit it what do you guy’s say?’

Shiro: ,Yeah bring in the boy.’

Matt: ,Yeah more gays!’

Hunk: ,yes.’

Keef added Lancy

Lancy: ,Hey guy’s!’

Matt: ,Can you introduce yourself?’

Lancy: ,I’m 17 and bi.’

Gremlin: ,Pidge, 14, asexual, tech freak.

Matt: ,Pidge's older brother,19, names Matt, bi and sporty’

Hunk: ,I’m Hunk, I’m Pan and I like to cook.’

Shiro: ,Shiro, Gay, 25, teacher.’

Keef: ,,Keith, 16 also gay and emo.’

Lancy: ,Nice to meet you all.’

Matt: ,So how did what went?’

Keef: ,Pidge tell him’

Matt: ,Ok that was unexpected. So Lance is your ex(?) and he watched you being beaten, because of a god damn cigarette?’

Lancey: ,Yeah that’s what happened. And I want to apologize again, it was wrong what I did and I regret it deeply.’

Keef: ,It’s fine now I forgave him. Are you guys gonna forgive him too?’

Shiro: ,Yeah and welcome to the team. And the family.’

Matt: ,Yes’

Gremlin: ,I broke his nose, I think he learned his lesson. So he be forgiven’

Hunk: ,I forgive him too’

Lancey: ,Thank you all’

,,What are we?” Lance asked Keith. ,,I don’t know, Friends? I mean we’re not exactly together.” Keith replied, he sounded confused and a little hurt, no hurt was the wrong word. Disappointed. That was the right word. ,,You know that I love you right?” ,,I know it’s just a lot right now.” Keith whispered. ,,It’s okay I’m not going to push you, take your time. I can wait.” Lance replied smiling at the smaller one. ,,Thank you.” Keith smiled back hugging his friend, it was more throwing himself at the biger one but they both didn't care. The hit the floor whit a loud “BOOM”

Shiro: ,Are you guys ok?’

Gremlin: ,What happened?’

Shiro: ,I heard a loud bang out of Keith's room.’

Gremlin: ,I bet they are fucking.’

Keef: ,We just fell of the bed!’

Gremlin: ,While fucking?’

Lancey: ,No! We. Are. Not. Together.’

Gremlin: ,Really you guys are gonna ruin my ship?’

Lancey: ,Keith needs time!’

Matt: ,I see your the over protective and caring boyfriend. Keith can be lucky to have you.’

Keef: ,And I’m lucky to have him.’

Gremlin: ,Ok, I’m gonna puke.

Gremlin is now offline

Matt: ,I’m going too, got some homework.’

Matt is now offline

Hunk: ,I have too go too, Shay just called.’

Shiro: ,And I have to prepare dinner for my three boys.’

Hunk is now offline

Shiro is now offline

,,What are we gonna tell Shiro and Adam about dinner?” Keith asked slightly nervous.

,,What about I ask you out for dinner, to make up for everything?” Lance said flirty.

,,Yeah that would work for tonight, but your going to live here now.” The boy didn't even noticed he was flirted whit. Lance snort at this innocent boy. ,,Sooner or later ,we have to tell them.” Keith said looking concerned. ,,Do you really want to tell them that I drink your blood on a regular base?” Lance asked joking. ,,They are going to find it out either way.” ,,I guess you’re right but how are we gonna to this? ,,Yeah by the way he’s a vampire and drinks my blood every now and then.”” The brown haired boy imitated Keith's voice. ,,I don’t sound like that!” ,,That’s not the point. They are gonna thing that we are crazy!” Lance hissed. ,,Don’t you have something to prov? Like super strength or something?” Keith asked half joking not expecting the answer he got. ,,Yeah I think I have something like that, My teeth. They grow when I’m about to bite!” Lance called out almost a little to loud.

Later at dinner.

,,So we have to tell you guys something, pleas don't freak out.” Keith said looking at the two older males. ,,Lance is a Vampire.” Shiro and Adam looked confused at each other, then started laughing. ,,we are serious, I can prove it.” Keith said pointing on his neck. Keith and Adam just laughed louder. ,,Is that how you gonna tell my that you got a fetish?” Shiro laughed in tears. ,,Look.” Lance said serious all eyes went to him, he opened the mouth and nothing happened. Keith remembered that his teeth only grow when he is about to bit and held his wrist under the mouth of his friend, the smell of the blood in Lance’s nose triggered the growing and Shiro and Adam gasped in disbelief . ,,Do you believe us now?” Keith asked his wrist still under the teeth of the vampire. ,,Ok wow. I thought I was the last one in this area." Adam said half to himself.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit it later. I swear!

,,Wait, wait, hold it riiiiight there. You are a vampire too?” Keith gasped. ,,Yeah he is.” Shiro said looking at his boyfriend. ,,Ok that escalated way to quick. So your boyfriend is a vampire and my friend is one too. Does he drinks your blood?” The black haired boy asked looking in Shiro's dark grey eyes. ,,Yeah he drinks my blood sometimes. Has lance ever bitten you?” ,,Yeah” Keith said not breaking the eye contact. Lance blushed a little looking at Adam and then at Shiro. ,,How long have you been a Vampire?” Adam asked smiling at the brown haired boy. ,, I got turned when I was 12 I think, but I’m not quiet sure.” Lance answered. ,,Wow that's a long time, I’ve been a Vampire for only two years now. And it’s pretty awesome.” Adam said smiling at Shiro. ,,Yeah I don’t think so.” Lance said. ,,Why is that? You don’t have to eat, your stronger and faster then any human.” ,,Yeah but you need blood.” Lance hissed, his eyes beginning to tear up. ,,Hey it’s ok, it wasn’t your fault,  
your father looked you up for four days.” ,,I didn’t tell you that my father had locked me in, how do you know?” ,,I guessed.” Keith said, petting his friends head ,,shhh don’t cry.” Lance looked up at his friend. ,,What are you talking about?” Shiro asked worry in his voice. ,,Should I tell them?” Keith asked looking at his crying friend. Lance nodded. ,,He hadn't eaten in four days and was to close to going mad, so he accidentally killed a little girl.”. Adam stood up and walked around the table, He got on his knees next to the crying boy saying ,,It’s ok I’ve killed some one too.”. No one said something it was totally still, the only sound were little sobs from Lance. Keith stood up and picked the still crying lance up, caring him to their room. He placed the sobbing boy on his bed and started cuddling and telling him that it wasn't his fault.   
After a while Lance had calmed down, he looked in to the beautiful violet eyes and just could hold back any more. Before Keith relisted he was making out whit Lance. The bigger one had pulled him on his lap and had kissed him shyly, than more intense and know they sat there Keith's hand under the Cuba boys shirt and Lances hands on his ass, pulling him more in to the kiss. Keith moaned against the soft lips of the vampire. ,,will you be my boy-” Lance was shushed whit a kiss ,,Of curse, honey” Keith responded a flirty glare in his eyes and a bright smile on his lips. ,,I like where this is going.” Lance smiled back. Keith stood up locking the door, he turned to his boyfriend and crawl on top of him pinning him down whit one hand he held Lance hands over his head. ,,Oh you want to make the rules this time.” Lance smiled up at the smaller one ,,Mhh, puppy You sure you want to challenge me?”. Keith just nodded in response, realizing what he was doing. Lance laughed and pushed the smaller one easily off. Keith hissed in protest, glaring at him, trying to look scary and angry. ,,You look more like a cat then a puppy!” Lance chuckled looking at his boy. ,,I’m scary!” Keith sounding like a little boy, They both laughed. Keith's phone buzzed, a message from Pidge  
Voltron  
Gremlin: ,I think he looks more like weasel.’  
Hunk: ,What are you talking about Pidge?’  
Gremlin: ,The two love birds are arguing if Keith looks like cat or a puppy.’  
Keef: ,Oh my Pidge get out of my phone! ‘  
Shiro: ,Your right Pidge he does look like a weasel!’  
Keef: ,Oh my god Shiro! Don’t just agree whit them!’  
Lancey: ,PUPPY!’  
Keef: ,WHAT?’  
Lancey: ,I was trying to say that you look like one.’  
Keef: ,That’s emberising.’  
Keef: ,Lance just fell to the floor laughing and saying that I’m adorable. What should I do?’   
Keef: ,,Are you live texing this?”  
Keef: ,,Stop! Bad puppy”  
Keef: ,I think lance is going to choke, he is laughing so hard’  
Gremlin changed Keef’s name to PUPPY  
PUPPY: ,Change it back!’  
Lancey: ,I like it’  
PUPPY: ,Oh fuck you all’  
Shiro: ,Language!’  
PUPPY is now offline  
Hunk: ,Update, Lance. What is happening?’  
Lancey: ,He rolled him self into a blanked and just fell asleep.’   
Gremlin changed Shiro’s name to SpaceDad   
SpaceDad: ,I like it!’  
Gremlin changed their name to Pidgeridoo  
Pidgeridoo changed Matt’s name to Mattress  
Pidgeridoo changed hunk’s name to HumanTeedy  
Pidgeridoo changed Lancey’s name to Sharpshooter   
Sharpshooter: ,Why?’   
Pidgeridoo: ,Idk sounds cool’  
Sharpshooter is now offline  
,,Hey, Pup.” Lance said poking the blankets around his boyfriend. ,,mhhhhh… what do you want?” ,,Are you really that cold?” ,,yes. Is that all?” ,,No, I want to cuddle!”. The blankets got a little loos and Lance crawled in to the comfortable warmth of his lil pup. Keith listen to Lances breath as he slowly fall asleep again. They were woken by Adam whit breakfast at their bed. ,,Shiro and I are going out tonight if you want to you could invite the gang for a sleepover.” ,,That's a great idea.”  
PUPPY at Pidgeridoo  
PUPPY: ,sleepover at my place. Be here at nine.’  
Pidgeridoo: ,I’m bringing some snacks and Matt’  
PUPPY: ,Ok and change my name back. I don’t know how to do it.’   
Sharpshooter at HumanTeedy  
Sharpshooter: ,Sleepover at Keith’s, be here at 9.’  
HumanTeedy: ,I’m gonna bring blankets.’  
,,Hunk is gonna bring blankets.” Lance said looking up from his phone.  
,,Pidge is gonna bring Matt and snacks.” Keith replied ,,Then lets set this thing up.”.  
They both nodded and started searching for blankets and pillows.  
Then the two boys just had to wait. The first one to be there was Pidge, along side his brother. Soon after hunk showed up too.   
The group made it self comfortable in the big living room and talked. ,,Let’s play truth or dare!” Pidge said. ,,Yeah.” ,,Ok” ,,That’s a great idea.”. They all sat down on the floor forming a circal ,,I’m going first!” Pidge said as he looked around ,,Keith, Truth or dare?”. ,,Dare.” ,,Sing your favorite song.” ,,Are you serious? You know that I hate to sing!” ,,That’s the game buddy.” Pidge said a big grin on his face. ,,I hate you.” Keith said before taking a deep breath and started singing ,,Loving and fighting, accusing, denying. I can’t imagine a world whit you gone. The joy and the chaos, the demons we’re made of.” His eyes were clued to the ground ,,I’d be so lost if you left me alone. You locked yourself in the bathroom, lying on the floor when I break through. I pull you in to feel your hearth beat. Can you hear my screaming ,Pleas don’t leave me.” It was dead silence except for the small voice of the black haired boy ,,Hold on I still want you. Comeback I still need you. Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right. I swear to love you all my life.” Keith stopped and looked at Pidge ,,Is that enough?”. ,,That was great!” Hunk exclaimed before Pidge could answer ,,I never knew you could sing bud.” ,,That’s because I never do it in front of people, Pidge was the only one who ever heard me sing.” Keith said eyes on the ground again, he felt an arm being warp around him and a kiss being pressed on his cheek. ,,that was awesome sweetie.” Lance mumbled in his ear. ,,Soo Matt truth or dare?” Keith said changing the subject. ,,Truth”. ,,Who would you make out whit?” ,,Pidge is family and you guys are a couple so I have to go whit Hunk, but if I would be honest, Lance.” ,,Ok.” Keith said kissing his boyfriend and pulling him closer like he was scared that lance would go away. ,,I’m not gonna leave you pup.” Lance said hugging the smaller one. ,,ach ahm here are kids in the room!” Matt said covering Pidge eyes. ,,I’m 14 Matt!” ,,Still you are the youngest one here!”. Everyone laughed at the siblings fight, ,,so how next?” ,,I’m going” Pidge exclaimed. ,,Okay truth or dare, Pidgey?”Matt asked. ,,I want fun! I’m going whit dare!” ,,I dare you to, kiss Keith on the cheek!” ,,Boooooring.” Pidge said while standing up he shoft lance beside and sat down next to the raven haired boy, and pressed a kiss on his cheek, Keith smiled and ruffles the hair of the small boy ,,love you too”. ,,you are making your boyfriend jealous.” Pidge laughed. Keith looked at lance ,,Don’t be jealous babe, no one can replace you~” ,,You guys are so cheesy!” Pidge said while walking back to his place between hunk and Matt. ,,so hunk my buddy. Truth or dare?” Pidge asked a dangerous grin on his lips. ,,I think I’m going to regret my choice but: Dare.” ,,Make us food!” ,,I knew it!! You always dare me to make food!” hunk said. ,,You make the best food hunk. How could I not!?”. ,,That’s true Hunk you could be a chef or something.” Keith said and everyone nodded in agreement. ,,ok fine, I’m making dinner and you guys keep playing without me.” Hunk stood up and left the living room through the door that led to the kitchen. ,,Thanks buddy!” Keith and lance yelled in the exact same moment. ,,ok since hunk is gone I want to go next” Lance said ,,I’m feeling risky tonight so dare!”. Pidge didn't even blink before yelling ,,What is your biggest secret?” Keith snapped ,,Pidge! He doesn’t even know you guys! And you want him to tell him his biggest secret?! You don't have to do that sweetie.” He added whit a smile to his boyfriend. ,, It’s fine. I don’t really have secrets but I can tell you a little about myself.”. That’s fine whit me.” Matt said, Pidge nodded. ,,Okay then… I had a large loving familie until my mom died when I was five. Everything changed after that my father started drinking, he would always beat up my older sister, veronica, she would always protect us she was the oldest out of four all girls except for me, as I turned seven I finally stood up against him. I ended up in the hospital, my sisters blamed them for what had happened. Soon they were all old enough to move out. They didn’t wanted to leave me alone put my father threw them out. When I was eleven...” he took a deep breath and continued ,,...he got really drunk and he sexual abused me, I told my sister Veronica about it he took me to her and her boyfriend I lived whit them. I went to therapy, I was starting to feel happy again until my father took me back. I lived whit him again, until I meet Keith now I live here.” Lance looked around after he finished, everyone stared at him whit shook, Keith was crying. No one said anything. ,,This is really awkward, can someone pleas say something?” Lance asked after four more minutes of silence and a crying Keith. ,,What are we supposed to say to this ,,wow you had a great suffering life”!?” Pidge snapped. ,,clam down Pidge, you wanted him to tell something about him!” Keith snapped back. ,,Hey you both shut the fuck up!” Matt shouted ,,you are acting like fucking five year old’s!”.   
,,Okay we all take a deep breath and clam down.” Hunks soft voice spoke clam. All eyes snapped on him no one had heard him coming in, he was visibly uncomfortable. ,,How long have you been standing there?” ,,Long enough, we are going to talk about this later, food is ready.” nobody said anything while dinner. The silence was uncomfortable.


End file.
